L'Sheriss Empire Timeline
Imperial History Prior to Foundation 01/03. 0001- Birth of Lindaeyl 05/23. 0062'''- Massacre at Sarielle's Song. Deaths include Zandaeyl. ' 06/18. 0062'- Stand at Lanalorien ' 07/04. 0062'- Battle for White Rapids' 06/20. 0065- Lindaeyl wed to Serianne Emperor Lindaeyl 06/22. 0065- Emperor Lindaeyl's coronation. 06/23. 0065- Sintari family named nobility 07/04. 0073'- Liberation of Auvaialaine ' 08/21. 0092'- Liberation of Malathien ' '''03/19. 0095- Liberation of Nenuath' 03/18. 0099'''- Liberation of Suladaine ' 05/13. 0126'- Liberation of Numeness ' 06/02. 0149- Liberation of Eldarria 09/01. 0167- Birth of Zarionel 09/18. 0182- Diasha'Mel family named nobility. 07/22. 0188'- Storm of Aspen ' 01/08. 0197- Amerizal Moondance named nobility. 07/19. 0201'- Liberation of The Eldarrian Deepwood ' 06/22. 0205- Ayl'Serith family named nobility. 02/19. 0213- Zarionel wed to Evenstar 07/13. 0219'- Acquisition of Maltan ' 07/21. 0226- Zarionel wed to Aurora 05/26. 0234'- Acquisition of Azaynt ' 10/19. 0235- 'Acquisition of Tumania' 09/01/0237 – 06/25/0250'- Veristal Campaign 05/07. 0240- '''Seize of Vena's Glade. Deaths include Emperor Lindaeyl. Emperor Zarionel 05/11. 0240- Emperor Zarionel's coronation 05/18. 0240- Ravenstar family named nobility. 05/26. 0250'''- Acquisition of Veristal ' 08/02. 0302'- Battle at Jaru's Chasm ' 07/22. 0313- Death of Matron Advsior Serianne 07/06. 0414'- The Cleansing Under Telrylna ' 04/09. 0417 – 12/13/0425-Vascanine War 12/19. 0417- 'Acquisition of Vascana' 03/29. 0423- 'Acquisition of Vania' 03/18. 0428- Birth of Averon 05/04. 0437- 'Liberation of Cendiyar' 07/24. 0437-[[Liridaar| '''Liberation of Liridaar']] 07/03. 0451- Liberation of Serilisayn 09/25. 0516'''- Closure of Vald's Passage' 05/01/0519– 02/25/0539'- Veristal Campaign ' ''' 02/13. 0528'''- Battle for the Adsarian Summit' 05/01/0530 – 10/22/0540'- Tharisduul Campaign' ''' 10/25. 0540- T'Zemi family named nobility. 05/19. 0540'''- Stand at Scar Bridge' 10/24. 0543'- Storm of Tharisduul' 08/14. 0546- 'The Fall at Tharisduul.' Deaths include Emperor Zarionel, Empress Aurora and Imperial Bondmate Evenstar. Emperor Averon 08/17. 0546- Emperor Averon's coronation 08/20. 0546'- Reclaimation of Tharisduul' 12/01. 0546- Emperor Averon wed to Imperial Bondmate Mirror Ocean 06/12. 0548- Emperor Averon wed to Empress Silversky 08/23. 0550- Rylithian, Citidel on the Water founded 02/21. 0552-' First Battle for Pine Forest Crossing' 03/19. 0559-' Acquisition of Belz' 04/14. 0563-' Acquisition of Hadsor' 07/25. 0570- 'Acquisition of Windsotal' 02/13. 0576-' Acquisition of Maurania' 01/30. 0581'- Acquisition of Sottain' 02/12/0600 – 08/30/0602'- Soristacian War ' 07/20. 0602-' Battle at South Ridge' 07/25. 0602- Dreamweaver family named nobility. 05/01/0608 – 05/15/0660'- Vellach Campaign 05/16. 0660-''' '[[Vellach|'Acquisition of Vellach]] 05/01/0687 – 04/21/0698'''- Narach Campaign 04/22. 0698-''' '''Acquisition of Narach 05/01/0704 – 02/25/0708- War for the Wealds ' 09/20. 0711-' Second Battle for Pine Forest Crossing' 09/01/0713 – 02/25/07140'-' Insaran War 04/21. 0827'- First Battle for Rylithian Harbor' 06/30. 0867- House Moondance formed. 02/24. 0911- Birth of Moonshadow 05/01/0925 – 02/25/0939'- Quince Campaign 09/25. 0940-''' Acquisition of Quincet 11/27. 1005- Moonshadow wed to Vaya 07/24. 1114- Acquisition of Cassia 05/01/1116 – 06/04/1140'''- Stalm Campaign 06/05. 1140-''' Acquisition of Stalm 05/01/1157 – 04/04/1178'''- Rothgard Campaign ' 01/14. 1154- Birth of Shadowbirch Fen'Sairen 03/17. 1160- Fyri'Dar family named nobility. 04/05. 1178'- Battle of Fortress Rothgard' 04/07. 1178- Death of Emperor Averon 04/10. 1178- Death of Imperial Bondmate Mirror Ocean Emperor Moonshadow 04/12. 1178- Emperor Moonshadow's coronation 05/09. 1263-' Second Battle for Rylithian Harbor' 05/12. 1279- Kir'Zaneth family named nobility. 04/22. 1292- Whitewood family named nobility 09/19. 1305- Death of Matron Advisor Silversky 10/17. 1337- Birth of T'Ryndiel 07/12 – 09/14 1394-' Cassian Rebellion ' 03/15. 1399- 'Liberation of Soraline' 03/19. 1399-' Execution of King Raphael III of Soraline.' 08/12 – 12/16 1402-' Sottain Rebellion' 04/05. 1407- T'Ryndiel wed to Valestorm 07/16 –10/15 1411- Soraline Rebellion 10/19/1411 – 10/16/1423-' Soraline War' 10/17. 1423- 'Banishment of Prince Raphael IV of Soraline.' 10/18. 1423- 'Acquisition of Soraline' 12/21. 1423- Assassination of Emperor Moonshadow Emperor T'Ryndiel 12/27. 1423- Emperor T'Ryndiel's coronation 01/02. 1424- Matron Advisor Vaya's Suicide 04/20. 1426- Emperor T'Ryndiel wed to Empress Itoka 01/18 – 03/12 1427- Quince Rebellion 06/11 – 07/07 1429- Belzen Rebellion 08/10. 1452-' '''Liberation of Everwinter 06/22. 1479- Acquisition of Xenith 03/19 – 04/15 1500- Narrachi Rebellion 09/21 – 10/31 1502- Stalm Plague 03/15. 1510- Liberation of the Western Steppe 05/20 – 10/18 1531- Seige at Haldsor 12/31. 1565- Assault on Wyvern's Wing 01/13. – 10/18. 1610- Second Belzen Rebellion 10/19/1610 – 06/13/1632- Belzen War 06/14. 1623- Execution of Sidguard Bansarat, "The Blade of Belz". 06/17. 1633- Defeat of Taenstrogg the Awakened 03/11. 1640- Vellach Rebellion 05/28 – 10/18 1640- Vellachi War 10/18. 1640'''- Reclaimation of Vellach ' 06/13. 1643- Birth of Eclipse 09/19. 1643- 'Liberation of Talorathain.' Death of Special Operative Seneca Z'Tarill. 12/07. 1644- Secession of Amerielle from Litzaraian Empire 12/15/1644 – 04/12/1647- Amerielle Campaign 04/13. 1647- Liberation of Amerielle 07/18. 1650- Acquisition of Litzara 03/20. 1652- Birth of Cirrus 06/10. 1679- Clash at the Laines Wetlands 06/30. 1679'- Zalch the Destroyer' '''Slain' 07/20. 1679- Foray and Fall at Wildwood Gate. Deaths include Emperor T'Ryndiel.' ' 07/21. 1679- Capture of General Shadowbirch Fen'Sairen, Death of Imperial Bondmate Valestorm Emperor Eclipse 07/26. 1679- Emperor Eclipse's coronation 07/28. 1717- Emperor Eclipse wed to Empress Tayrah 06/18. 1740'''- Acquisition of Aldaria' 12/31. 1743'- Acquisition of Diadem' 03/09. 1748'- Acquisition of Sutanaz' 07/23. 1750'- Acquisition of Wazael ' 08/15/1753 – 09/10/1774- Flinzata Campaign 09/18. 1774-' Acquisition of Flinzata Region' 08/15/1775 – 09/10/1783- Calz Campaign 09/11. 1783-' Acquisition of Calz Region' 01/12. 1785- Birth of Crescent 04/05. 1785- Valmaris family named nobility. 06/05. 1790'- Acquisition of Dunamar Desert' 06/05. 1792'- Acquisition of Feldonia' 02/10/1796 – 06/18/1815-' Makak War' 06/03. 1806'- Acquisition of Darak' 04/17. 1808'- Acquisition of Zuzak' 06/22. 1812'- Acquisition of Mitak' 07/27. 1814'- Acquisition of Kadak' 06/18. 1815'- Acquisition of Makak' 06/30. 1815-' Execution of King Zarrak II of Makak' 09/19. 1817- Death of Matron Advisor Itoka 11/10. 1817'- Execution of Vikaniirak the Scourge' 08/17. 1820'- Acquisition of Najara' 02/02. 1824'- Acquisition of Sotan' 04/14. 1829'- Acquisition of Durendeep Region' 09/27. 1833'- Acquisition of Lanzak Region' 08/15/1836 – 05/29/1844- Sorland Campaign 05/30. 1844'- Acquisition of Sorland Region' 08/22. 1849'- Acquisition of Vinland Region' 08/15/1851 – 03/27/1864- Nottland Campaign 04/11. 1852- Crescent wed to Tarion 03/28. 1864'- Acquisition of Nottland' 05/17. 1870'- Acquisition of Greenland' 08/15/1874 – 04/24/1892- Arboria Campaign 04/25. 1892'- Acquisition of Arboria' 08/20. 1906- Crescent and Tarion wed to Arielle 08/15/1908 – 03/07/1919'- Indoset Campaign' 03/13. 1919- Death of Emperor Eclipse Emperor Crescent 03/17. 1919- Emperor Crescent's coronation 12/06. 1923'- Acquisition of Indoset' 03/19. 1929'- Acquisition of Mitsgard' 09/22. 1940'- Acquisition of Faldaisia' 05/01/1940 – 08/02/1944- Zaltlan Campaign 08/04. 1944'- Acquisition of Zatlan' 08/22. 1953'- Acquisition of Rima' 05/01/1958 – 06/13/1980- Kydiria Campaign 08/22. 1980'- Acquisition of Kydiria ' 05/18. 1987- Birth of Crest 10/08. 1989- Death of Matron Advisor Tayrah 11/03. 1989- Birth of Azalea, Death of Cirrus 06/02. 1992- 'Fall of Rylithian, Citidel on the Water' 06/17. 1992- Death of Crest 07/15. 1992- ''Storm of Aspen 06/27. 1993'''- Seige at Avon' 09/20. 1994- 'Battle for Avon.' Premature Birth of Stormbreak 03/17. 1995'- Battle for Port Suladain' 09/24. 2002'- Fall of Port Suladain' 05/07. 2037- Birth of Oceansong 07/10. 2037- Death of Oceansong 03/13. 2051- Birth of River 06/09. 2052-' Inferno at Wolf's Maw. Deaths include River. 05/30. 2067- Birth of Erion 09/19. 2069- Stand at Peak Whisperwind' 12/01. 2071'- Battle for Whisperwind Summit' 06/19. 2076- 'Battle for Conifer Cliffs. Deaths include Erion. 04/13. 2107- Stillborn Birth of Whisper 10/18. 2110- 'Massacre at Quinn's Pass. '''Premature Birth of Talla. 12/10. 2118- Birth of Cloud 01/26. 2119- Death of Cloud 12/03. 2159- Birth of Autumn 04/06. 2161- Death of Autumn 08/21. 2167- Birth of Lily 01/30. 2172- Death of Lily 05/22. 2178- Birth of Athalon 08/05. 2178- 'Assault of White Ridge. 'Deaths include Athalon. 09/07. 2210- Birth of Valraen 02/16. 2218- 'Battle for Shadowed Valley. Deaths include Valraen. 03/24. 2227- Birth of Dove 01/28. 2228- Death of Dove 11/10. 2230- Birth of Rose 04/17. 2234-''' Assault of Emerald Refuge.' Deaths include Rose. 11/07. 2237- Birth of Tarielle 11/22. 2237- Death of Tarielle 06/09. 2250-' Clash at Crystal Ledge.' Premature Birth of Thyme. 12/18. 2263- Birth of Sage 06/04. 2266- 'Battle for Silent Stone.' Deaths include Sage. 06/14. 2277- Stillborn Birth of Rain 02/20. 2291- 'Betrayal at Dartflight.' Miscarriage of Meadow. 10/07. 2313- Birth of Aseria 12/09. 2313- Death of Aseria 04/31. 2318- Birth of Foxfire 10/29. 2322- 'Ambush at Ashen Glade.' Deaths include Foxfire. 11/07. 2326- Birth of Wolfshadow 11/23. 2326- 'Battle for Talmalaine's Caverns. Deaths include Wolfshadow. 05/14. 2334- Stillborn Birth of Silverwind 04/30. 2354- Birth of Star 01/20. 2360-''' Battle for Zalten's Wood 11/03. 2365- Battle for Aleril Lake. 'Deaths include Star. 01/15. 2400- Birth of Sunshimmer 06/27. 2401- 'Assault of Golden Sky. '''Deaths include Sunshimmer. 01/06. 2418- Birth of Eira 02/11. 2418- Death of Eira 02/08. 2440- Miscarriage of Falcon 04/03. 2454- Miscarriage of Shadowmist 10/11. 2462- Birth of Dawn 09/01. 2463- Death of Dawn 05/05. 2466- Last Hope founded. 07/07. 2486- Birth of Nighthawk 10/30. 2486- Death of Nighthawk 05/23. 2494- Birth of Sky 09/29. 2495- ''Final Stand at Last Hope begins. '' 09/31. 2495- Death of Imperial Bondmate Tarion 10/02. 2495- Death of Emperor Crescent. Final Stand at Last Hope ends.' Underdark 08/01. 2515- Death of Arielle 07/18. 2541- Birth and Sacrifice of Brook 02/27. 2547- Birth and Sacrifice of Willow 04/13. 2560- Birth of V'Daeyn 08/22. 2562- Sacrificial Death of Sky 01/02. 2621- Birth of Shishan 08/21. 2625- Death of Shishan 07/03. 2652- Birth of Iluthaer 01/19. 2662- Birth of Azeya 08/10. 2685- Murder of V'Daeyn 12/24. 2810- Birth of Vereth 03/30. 2955- Birth of Myzrael 11/08. 2974- Birth of Miralith 10/01. 2995- Death of Azeya and Birth of Fa'Lexa 11/17. 3031- Death of Miralith 02/12. 3061- Sacrificial Death of Iluthaer 09/27. 3190- Birth of R'Aeyinel 12/05. 3192- Sacrificial Death of Myzrael 02/25. 3231- Birth of K'Tyriel 06/21. 3265- Birth of Taramal 11/14. 3271- Birth of Kiora 12/30. 2387- Birth of Mizra 03/19. 3293- Birth of Larkspur 09/17. 3335- Murder of R'Aeyinel 05/12. 3299- Birth of Sherice 04/30. 3481- Birth of Mirosidan 12/09. 3513- Birth of Marasa 11/26. 3515- Death of Kiora 10/10. 3516- Birth of Rivvin 12/09. 3522- Death of Fa'Lexa 04/18. 3526- Birth of Xilaya 02/14. 3528- Death of Taramal, Death of Marasa 11/30. 3538- Birth of Welvarin Olonrae 01/19. 3588- Death of Azeya 07/23. 3591- Death of Mirosidan 08/10. 3652- Death of Sherice 12/11. 3667- Death of Mizra 03/04. 3670- Birth of Reeve 04/19. 3673- Birth of Brizelle 08/08. 3679- Birth of Maliza 04/27. 3703- Birth of Vera 06/22. 3712- Petrification of Rivvin 02/25. 3231- Death of K'Tyriel 12/12. 3729- Death of Azalea 09/05. 3876- Birth of Tannal 08/12. 3996- Death of Xilaya, Brizelle, Maliza. House taken by Shri'Kalkiira 06/18. 3998- Reeve wed to Sophie 01/30. 4000- Rivvin released from petrification 01/21. 4001- Birth of Miric 10/08. 4002- Resurrection of Taramal 05/03. 4003- Birth of Silk 01/10. 4007- Birth of Xel 09/01. 4008- Birth of Durien 12/22. 4008- Birth of Rose 07/17. 4011- Birth of Xana 09/25. 4012- Birth of Soren 12/24. 4012- Birth of Holly 04/30. 4013- Birth of T'Rel 02/08. 4014- Birth of Vera 06/09. 4017- Birth of Stissa 03/12. 4018- Ressurrection of Arielle 03/22. 4018- Ressurrection of Crescent 03/22. 4018- Ressurrection of Tarion 04/01. 4018- Birth of Smoke and Shadow 04/30. 4018- Reclamation of the Citidel Emperor Reeve 05/21. 4018- Emperor Reeve's coronation 05/22. 4018- Ressurrection of Eclipse 07/23. 4018- Emperor Reeve wed to Imperial Bondmate Malak '''09/19. 4018- Acquisition of Last Hope' 12/10. 4018- Birth of Heather 02/15. 4018- Birth of Jasmine 02/13. 4019- Acquisition of Giza 02/28. 4019- Acquisition of Hannacroix 03/03. 4019- Birth of Sandstone 05/01. 4019- Ressurrection of T'Ryndiel and Valestorm 05/09. 4019- Ressurrection of Moonshadow and Vaya 05/14. 4019- Ressurrection of Averon and Mirror Ocean 05/31. 4019- Ressurrection of Zarionel, Aurora and Evenstar 06/07. 4019- Ressurrection of Lindaeyl 08/27. 4019- Ressurrection of Crest 10/01. 4019- Mass Resurrection of the Line 10/20. 4019- Closure of Wildwood Gate 11/17. 4019- Birth of Zephyr 12/04. 4019- Birth of Luna and Farrah 01/07. 4020- Shadowbirch's curse lifted 01/12. 4020- Deflection of the Unseelie at Pine Forest Crossing 02/20. 4020- Silk wed to Akira 04/21. 4020- Acquisition of Golden Point Region 05/10. 4020- Star wed to Mourning Dove 06/05. 4020- Acquisition of Stratford Region 06/06. 4020- Eclipse wed to Nalinda 06/21. 4020- Induction Ceremony brings Zail, Welvarin and Shri'Kalkiira into the L'Sheriss royalty. 01/19. 4021- Birth of Syrina and Lera 06/06. 4021- Larethian Resurrection Event 09/22. 4022- T'Ryndiel wed to Shadowbirch, Foxfire and Crest 10/01. 4022- Resurrection of Tayrah 11/09. 4022- Aseria, Athalon, Cloud, Dawn, Dove, Eira, Falcon, Oceansong, Rain, Silver, Shadowmyst Stormbreak, Talla, Tarielle, Thyme, Whisper, and Wolfshadow put into a stasis by the Gods. 02/08. 4023- Foxfire wed to Valdarin 06/07. 4023- Birth of Delteran 06/14. 4023- Birth of Meridian 01/18. 4024- Resurrection of Itoka 04/08 - 06/02. 4024- Second Belzen War 06/05. 4024- Reacquisition of Belz 06/12. 4024- Rivvin wed to Malari and Zlith. 02/08. 4024- Crest wed to Valdarin 05/10. 4024- Vereth wed to Celestria 06/28. 4024- Resurrection of Serianne 08/29. 4024- The Suspension Event 10/18 - 11/20. 2027- Banserat Campaign 01/15. 4028- Birth of Midea 02/12. 4028- Birth of Harmony 03/19. 4028- Birth of Serenity 09/24. 4028- Birth of Vex 10/22. 4028- Resurrection of Zandaeyl 10/27. 4028- Aseria, Athalon, Dove, Eira, Falcon, Silver, and Stormbreak returned from stasis. 11/31. 4028- Birth of Ember Moon 12/02. 4028- Battle for Rylithian 03/20. 4029- Birth of Rina 06/19. 4029- Birth of Horizon 04/27. 4030- Emperor Reeve abdicates. Ancestral Emperors Crescent and Moonshadow jointly hold the title Emperor. 03/13. 4031- Emperor Crescent steps down. Moonshadow's second reign begins. Emperor Moonshadow 3/14. 4031- Emperor Moonshadow publicly adresses the final change in leadership and begins a "New Era" for the Empire, a return to older policy and blending in the new. Ancient Elven is officially redubbed Imperial Elven, humans are once again allowed into Rylithian. Promises to bring the Empire back to its former glory are made. 07/27. 4031- Birth of Azurite 07/27. 4031- Birth of Radon 07/27. 4031- Birth of Carnelian 07/27. 4031- Birth of Cobalt 07/27. 4031- Arrival of Argon 07/27. 4031- Arrival of Silver 07/27. 4031- Arrival of Celestite 01/03. 4032- Birth of Xena 01/03. 4032- Birth of Gabrielle 04/15. 4032- Birth of Taris 04/15. 4032- Birth of Nakan 09/15. 4032- Reaquisition of (Northern) Maltan and the Eldarrian Deepwood 07/13. 4033- Aquisition of Kestra, formally part of Soristacia 01/09. 4034- Birth of L'Ren 05/24. 4035- Birth of Hyacinth 07/27. 4036- Birth of Releven 05/08. 4036- Birth of Rook 02/18. 4036- Birth of Fen 07/30. 4036- Birth of (Crest baby by Nutbread Girl Whitewood) 10/03. 4036- Birth of Vine 01/06. 4037- Birth of Xenith Category:L'Sheriss Empire